


Light and Laughter

by DragonRose35



Series: The Little Things [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: Zylhiro wonders why he ever puts up with Bull, the miscreant...!





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: *grins cheekily* My own interpretation of the "Kiss Him" scene for Bull~
> 
> Enjoy~!
> 
> ~ D.C.

Zylhiro hummed to himself as he read the book in his hands, walking through one of the many hidden alleys on Skyhold, to get from the stable grounds to the gardens. It was a rare moment when he got free time enough to catch up on each tome or codex book that they found on their journeys and he was always determined to be as useful as he could be. This time was no different.

He’d memorized the pathways after the first few dozen times he’d gotten lost in the hold so he wasn’t looking where he was going, lost in his book. It was also why he hadn’t noticed his company until it was far too late- a sharp resounding slap echoing in the alleyway, along with Zylhiro’s shriek and the thud as the book dropped to the ground from his hands.

The elf’s eyes were wide as he turned around sharply, hands going to his bottom and crystal blue eyes lit up when he saw the smirking Qunari, though his favored mood a little sour from what had just happened. “Bull!” he hissed, hitting the Qunari back in the arm, though ineffective as it was and all Bull did was laugh, the sound mesmerizingly deep and enchanting to the Dalish elf.

He could never stay mad with the other, not like this, anyway, and with a puff of breath, annoyed but no longer truly so, Zylhiro stepped forward and pulled Bull down by his neck, kissing him soundly on the lips.

“You’re such an arsehole,” he muttered and Bull snickered.

“You love me,  _ Kadan _ ,” he returned, with all the confidence in the world and Zylhiro couldn’t deny it.

“That  _ hurt _ …” Zylhiro pouted, stepping away, though it hardly mattered as Bull pulled him back against his chest, arms wrapped securely around his tiny waist.

“Come now, surely a slap on the ass isn’t worse than half the things we get up to in the bedroom,” Bull purred and the elf’s cheeks and ears flushed at the comment, eyes narrowed in a mock glare.

“Bastard,” he huffed and Bull snorted softly, shaking his head before leaning down to kiss his little lover again. Zylhiro only just barely paused a moment before returning it just as fiercely as his Qunari lover. “I have to return to work,  _ Ma vhenan. _ ” Zylhiro said as he was finally able to step away.

“I certainly hope that means we can continue this later?” Bull grinned predatorily and Zylhiro’s flush darkened on freckled cheeks before he gave a small, affirmative nod. Bull’s grin widened impossibly and when Zylhiro bent down to retrieve his fallen book, the Qunari hardly wasted a second to smack him again, relishing in the little sharp cry of surprise and pain, with just a hint of pleasure, “Don’t keep me waiting,  _ Kadan _ …~” he purred, turning around just as Zylhiro did, laughing when the elf hissed at him.

“D-damn it Bull!” the elf huffed, holding the book in one hand while he rubbed at his bottom with the other. He sighed after a moment and shook his head with a silly little smile, before turning away and continuing down the alley towards the gardens once more.


End file.
